I Just wanna be loved
by MeiunTenshi
Summary: Summary in story...please read and review! Rating might change laterON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** _Inu, Kags, Sango and Miroku went through school as best friends and couples. Sango and Miroku have been going out for nearly 2 years, so have Inu and Kagome. But Inu has been acting weird at and outside of school. What's happening? Will everything be ok or will it fall apart? InuXKagome MirokuXSango some InuXKikyo...but very limited! Rating may change later.

_**Chapter 1:** Everything's going wrong._

It was a gloomy rainy morning in Tokyo that day. Kagome had just woken up and realized that she was going to be late for her the first day of the senior year. Showering and getting dressed she walked out of the bathroom to brush hair. Once she was done she ran downstairs to eat breakfast than ran out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o At School o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome walked to her locker where she saw Sango waiting for her with Miroku.

"_Hey guys"_

"_Morning Kags"_ Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"_Have you guys seen InuYasha this morning? I haven't heard from him."_ Kagome sadly said.

"_Haven't seen him…Have you Miroku?"_ Sango said seeing her friend's sad expression.

Miroku was about to reply when he say InuYasha walking towards the group.

"_Hey Inu, where ya been?"_ Miroku piped in.

"_Hi, umm Kagome can I talk to you after school?_

"_Sure Inu but about what?_ Kagome asked having a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Just then the bell rang and he ran off. Kagome started to her first class thinking…

'_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.' _

Classes throughout the day were boring as usual. Kagome just sat there in all of her classes thinking about what InuYasha was going to talk to her about later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o After School o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome had just gotten out of the school doors and went to find InuYasha. She walked to the place she thought he'd be…the place he asked her out at. Sure enough there he was under the Sakura tree. She was just about to run across the school yard to him when she noticed someone there with him. Wondering what was going on she went closer to see who the person with him was.

'_GaspKikyo, what is she doing there? And with InuYasha. Oh my god he's kissing her.'_

At that moment Kagome felt her heart break into a million pieces on the ground. Suddenly she began to cry and then she ran, ran away from that horrible sight hopeing that it was just a nightmare and that it couldn't be real!

Once Kagome got home she ran up to her room and laid down on her bed and began to cry harder. She couldn't believe it… no she didn't want to believe it. She had caught her boyfriend and best friend cheating on her. What a perfect way to begin her last year of school…seeing her boyfriend kissing another girl. She looked on her dresser, there on it where two picture frames with pictures in them. One of Sango and Miroku… he had a red handprint on his cheek from where Sango slapped him for being such a pervert, in the other was a picture of her and InuYasha. They both looked so happy together.

'_What went wrong? I thought things between us were fine? Why did this happen to us?_

She then walked over to her cd player and started to listen to "So much for my happy ending" by Avril Lavigne. She walked back to her bed and laid down. With so many un-answered questions and sadness filling her body she drifted off to sleep.

————————————————————————————————————

_Well that was the first chapter to my first story…hope everyone liked it…not too many flames is possible…creative criticism is good though! Read and review please. Thanx_

_Meiun Tenshi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's my second chapter…hope you all like it! Should have put this in my last chapter but I totally spaced!_

'…' – _thinking_

"…" – _talking_

I don't own nor never will own InuYasha…the story idea though is totally mine!

**_Chapter 2: _**The truth

Kagome awoke earlier than she would normally have and went into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyeliner had left streaks that ran down her face, she then began to scrub the eyeliner off so as not to show weakness. She didn't want to be seen as a cry baby, she had to be strong.

She walked back into her room and noticed she had a message…she looked at the sender id. _'InuYasha'_

Before she even had a second to think about the message Sango came barging into her room.

"_Sango, what in hell are you doing here this early?"_

"_Well good morning to you to! I thought I'd come over early and walk with you to school, if that's aright with you." _Replied Sango

"_Oh ok. So umm I'm just gonnna have a shower, just make yourself at home."_

"_Ok but hurry up cause we are gonna meet the boys before school starts." _Sango said happily.

Kagome's heart sank at that moment. _'Oh no, I don't wanna see him this morning, I wonder if I should tell Sango what I saw?'_

Once Kagome had finished dressing after her shower she went and sat at her dresser to brush her hair. On her dresser where more pictures, Some of Sango and Miroku, one of the four of them, some of Sango and Kagome together and a lot of her and InuYasha from over the years. She smiled sadly. _'InuYasha' _she was then bought out of her walk down memory lane by Sango.

"_Kagome, what's up? Why are you crying?" _a concerned expression on her face.

Kagome then got up and slowly walked to her bed and sat next to Sango who looked at her.

"_Oh Sango" _Kagome said breaking down into tears.

Sango sat there shocked that her friend was upset. _'I wonder what made her cry like this, the last time she did was when her father died. But that was years ago now…what could have made her cry like this or more importantly who?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **With InuYasha** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_I wonder why Kagome never showed up yesterday afternoon…did she see Kikyo and I. oh no I hope she didn't I wanted to tell her not have her find out like this. Wait, what am I thinking she couldn't have seen us…but that doesn't explain why she didn't show up.'_

InuYasha was brought out of his battle inside his head by Miroku who sat down at the coffee shop table.

"_InuYasha…earth to InuYasha….INUYASHA!" _Miroku screamed causing InuYasha to come back from his daze.

"_Huh sorry, what did you say Miroku?_

"_Man seriously you gotta stop spacing like that! What you thinking about?_ Miroku asked with a mischievous smile.

"_Nothing you pervert!" _InuYasha snapped.

"_Oh come on I know you better than that, how are things with Kagome? You seem a bit distant from her."_

"_You kno how I was gonna talk to her yesterday arvo…well she never showed and I'm a bit worried."_

"_She's probably fine and forgot about meeting you. Why what was the talk about? _Asked Miroku in a serious tone.

"_Well I was planning on breaking up with her." _Said InuYasha sheepishly.

"_What the hell, why on earth would you?..._

InuYasha just sorta spaced while Miroku was ranting and raving on.

"_I thought you loved her? What happened to you two? _Asked Miroku.

"_I dunno really I just don't like her as much as I used to, plus there's…" _InuYasha stopped before he went any further.

"_There's who InuYasha? Come on spill it already!" _Miroku insisted.

"_Kikyo."_

"_You mean you broke up with Kagome for Kikyo. What were you thinking? Are you crazy?"_

"_Ya see there's one flaw in what you just said."_

"_Oh and what would that be?" _Miroku said outraged at his friend.

"_Well I haven't exactly broken up with her yet…"_

"_WHAT, you have to be kidding me. So you're seeing Kikyo behind Kagome's back and you had no intention of telling her?" Miroku said_

"_I was gonna do it really, it's just she didn't show up yesterday arvo and I sent her a text message this morning but she didn't reply to it."_

"_Oh, well this isn't looking good for you my friend, may the lord have mercy on your soul."_

And with that Miroku got up and left for school. InuYasha sat there for a minute comprehending his next move, and then he stood and headed for school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **With Kagome and Sango** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_So that's basically it Sango, I saw him but he didn't see me. I dunno what to do because I don't want this to end. Why Sango…why?" _Kagome began to cry again. She had just told Sango what had happened the previous afternoon.

"_Sshh Kagome, don't worry. I'm sure things will work out in the end."_ At that moment Sango had only one thing on her mind. _'InuYasha is so dead!'_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _**Later at School** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She hadn't seen him at all today, which was a relief because she had no clue what she'd say to him. School was as boring as ever for Kagome but she tried to concentrate. She had just walked out her second class when she saw him walking down the halls. She didn't know what to do, should she stay or should she run. She just gave in and ran.

She ran down the halls and out the door to the school yard, she ran as far as she could go without leaving the school grounds and ended up at the last place she wanted to be…The Sakura Tree. She stopped and admired it in all its beauty and decided to climb up the branches to think.

This was their favorite place in the whole school, it was their special spot where they would relax and talk. Then Kagome heard something underneath her. She looked down and there sitting at the base of the tree were Kikyo and InuYasha. She was on the verge of crying and she let a small tear slide down her cheek. It slipped off of her face and fell on InuYasha's ear. It was at that time that he looked up. There in the tree he saw Kagome and she was crying.

She then stood on the branch and jumped down on the other side of the tree and ran home. She had been sitting in the tree since lunch and classes were over for the day. She hadn't even noticed she had just sat there daydreaming about what would and could happen now.

InuYasha wanted to go after her and explain but he couldn't get away from Kikyo and by the time he did she was gone.

"_Oh Kagome."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_Worry and change_

"…"_talking_

'…' _thought_

Once again I don't own InuYasha…wish I did though!

**Previously**

_She then stood on the branch and jumped down on the other side of the tree and ran home. She had been sitting in the tree since lunch and classes were over for the day. She hadn't even noticed she had just sat there daydreaming about what would and could happen now._

_InuYasha wanted to go after her and explain but he couldn't get away from Kikyo and by the time he did she was gone._

"_Oh Kagome."_

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she just ran. She climbed the many stairs that led up to the shrine and ran to the front door. Once she was inside she took of her shoes and dropped her bag. The house was very quiet. Kagome walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table. It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Had to go out of town for a few days, to see your sick aunt. I've taken Souta and Grandpa with me. You'll find some food in the cupboard that u can cook for dinner and I've left some money on the table. Be good._

_Love Mum_

'_hmm looks like im gonna be home for a few days alone. Great'_

Kagome then walked up to her room and sat on her bed. Her cat buyo sat on the end of her bed. She then got up and had a shower thinking about her run in with InuYasha…

'_Oh Inuyasha, why?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** At InuYasha's House **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha had arrived home and walked up to his room. He sat on the end of his bed and thought about what happened with Kagome. He felt bad for her finding about him and Kikyo and he felt bad that he couldn't explain. He wanted to forget about everything that had happened to cause Kagome pain but it haunted his mind. He decided to shower and try to get some sleep. Cause the next day wasn't going to be pretty!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **With Kagome **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome wasn't feeling well, she had a lump in her throat and had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She decided she'd try and sleep it off. She tried to get a good night's rest but her dreams were haunted by his face. She tried but she just couldn't sleep, after about 3 attempts she finally gave up.

She looked at her alarm clock, it read 2:35. She decided to go through her wardrobe and change her image. She didn't want to be her preppy happy self… how could she when she had her heart torn out and broken into millions of pieces. As she was looking through her wardrobe she found some black and silver bands, some torn shirts and some cargo pants.

She decided if she couldn't be happy she didn't want to be fake and pretend to be, and with that she looked at her alarm clock again. There were at least another 3 hours before she was normally up which was 7 o'clock so she went downstairs and watched some TV.

It was about 7:30 when she started to feel sick again. She decided that she would just skip school today and stay home, it wasn't like anyone would care and she could just write a note to take with her tomorrow. With that she went into the kitchen and made some ramen, she hadn't lost her appetite even though she was sick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **at school that day **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango was getting worried, she hadn't seen Kagome since her second class yesterday. It was like she had vanished or disappeared **(A/N: even thou they are like the same thing) **and she didn't know why she hadn't called her. They were like best friends and she didn't want to see Kagome hurt or sad, then one thing came to mind. _'InuYasha'_

And with that Sango was on a mad rampage around the school. She searched the entire school until she found him. He was sitting with Miroku, Kikyo, Koga and Ayame. Ayame and Miroku had a disgusted look on their faces that changed to that of a terrified look when Sango showed up, she marched right over to them and demanded to know where Kagome was. She kept on yelling and screaming at InuYasha about how stupid he was and that if Kagome was hurt or worse she had been hurt because of him that he would feel a world of pain and wish he hadn't have hurt Kagome.

After her little screaming match Ayame was the first to ask, _"Sango what happened to Kagome? Where is she?"_

"_That's what I'd like to know cause I haven't seen or heard from her since second class yesterday."_

The whole group was shocked apart from Kikyo who had a very mellow look on her face. Sango then directed her anger at InuYasha.

"_This is all your fault" _She said tears filling her eyes. _"If you hadn't of hurt her so badly she wouldn't have left yesterday and she…she" _Sango couldn't continue, she broke down crying and Miroku and Ayame went to her side. Miroku then turned to Inuyasha who looked away. They then went and took Sango away before InuYasha had to suffer from her upcoming rage.

InuYasha just sat there, he didn't know what to do. What if Kagome had hurt herself or suffered because of him. He wanted to go back in time, back to before he had started a relationship with Kikyo back to when he and Kagome were happy.

InuYasha then turned to Kikyo. _"I'm sorry Kikyo but I can't do this, I've hurt Kagome too much and I don't want her to suffer because of me."_

Kikyo then had a look of anger on her face, she stood and stomped off without saying a word to anyone. Koga then turned to InuYasha _"Inu man what are you gonna do now? I'm not sure Kagome would just take you back like that, you've got some serious problems to fix."_

"_Yer I know man but I dunno how I'm gonna get back with Kagome. I love her but I just hope she hasn't done anything because of what I did."_

And with that InuYasha and Koga went to there next class. When they turned up at class Sango was fuming…you could see the steam coming out of her ears. Miroku and Ayame had calmed her down but now she was enraged with InuYasha. She regained her normal calm self as the rest of the afternoon went on. She decided that after school was over she would go to the Shrine to see if Kagome was alright.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **At the Shrine **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome had been bored so she decided if she was changing her image that she would change her room. Before her room was pink with lots of cute little toys and trinkets. But after a trip to the mall to get some new things for her room and some new cloths she returned home and set off to change her room. She stood back and admired her work. Her walls were no longer the light baby pink they once where, they were dark blue with a black border, she sheets on her bed were black with silver patterns on them and she had posters of some of her favorite bands on them. Her dream one day was to become a famous singer but it was a dream that she thought was far.

Sango arrived after school and walked up to Kagome's front door. She didn't know what had happened to Kagome but she knew she wouldn't do anything foolish. Sango knocked on the door, she heard a muffled _"Come in" _Sango felt a wave of relief flow over her. She walked up the stairs and just stared.

"_Oh my god Kagome what happened in here? Where is the pink and the cute stuff? When did u turn into…well this? _Sango said looking at Kagome up ad down.

"_You like? I decided that because I wasn't happy I wanted to change my image, I didn't wanna look and have to act all preppy when I'm upset and sad over everything that has happened, I didn't wanna be someone I'm not."_

"_Oh ok then." _ Sango stared at Kagome strangely.

Sango then told Kagome about what had happened with InuYasha at school that day. Kagome couldn't help but feel relieved that sango was over. She had been lonely all day and needed to see someone, because her family was out of town. Kagome had been bored and had started to sing, Sango just sat there and listened to her friends beautiful voice. Sango knew of Kagome's dreams and how passionately she felt about them, Kagome had a wonderful voice…it was angelic yet wild and untamed.

Sango decided to stay the night. Kagome and her stayed up until the early hours of the morning just talking. They decided to go to school that day because they wanted to see how Kagome's new image would be reacted to and to see all their friends…excluding a certain hanyo.

_Well people I've updated again… I just wanna know why out of the 79 people that looked at my story only 1 person reviewed and of the other 78 people one person who is like my lil sister told me thru messenger what she thought…so that still leaves 77 people…seriously people I read a lot of story's and I review every one that I read… what is soo hard about pressing the little button and reviewing? Come on people I've left a total of 130 reviews or more… so please read and review! Thanx to Kamesha16 – Anna…you were my very first reviewer! Thanx soo much!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone…I just wanna say a quick thanx to all the people who reviewed…you guys rock!

**Kamehsha16 – Anna…you rock!**

**InUgAl4EVA – thanx a bunch for the review**

**Ruvayne – thanx a lot for the review dani3l**

**Rupali – m – hehe I signed your guest book on one of Ur sites...lol thanx**

**Marueen – thanx**

**Ashie Mashie – lol luv ya lil sis! **

**Chapter 4:** ****An unexpected hit.

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha…never have never will!

**Previously:**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **At the Shrine **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Kagome had been bored so she decided if she was changing her image that she would change her room. Before her room was pink with lots of cute little toys and trinkets. But after a trip to the mall to get some new things for her room and some new cloths she returned home and set off to change her room. She stood back and admired her work. Her walls were no longer the light baby pink they once where, they were dark blue with a black border, she sheets on her bed were black with silver patterns on them and she had posters of some of her favorite bands on them. Her dream one day was to become a famous singer but it was a dream that she thought was far._

_Sango arrived after school and walked up to Kagome's front door. She didn't know what had happened to Kagome but she knew she wouldn't do anything foolish. Sango knocked on the door, she heard a muffled "Come in" Sango felt a wave of relief flow over her. She walked up the stairs and just stared._

"_Oh my god Kagome what happened in here? Where is the pink and the cute stuff? When did u turn into…well this? Sango said looking at Kagome up ad down._

"_You like? I decided that because I wasn't happy I wanted to change my image, I didn't wanna look and have to act all preppy when I'm upset and sad over everything that has happened, I didn't wanna be someone I'm not."_

"_Oh ok then." Sango stared at Kagome strangely._

_Sango then told Kagome about what had happened with InuYasha at school that day. Kagome couldn't help but feel relieved that Sango was over. She had been lonely all day and needed to see someone, because her family was out of town. Kagome had been bored and had started to sing, Sango just sat there and listened to her friends beautiful voice. Sango knew of Kagome's dreams and how passionately she felt about them, Kagome had a wonderful voice…it was angelic yet wild and untamed._

**Continuing**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **at school the next day** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As they walked through the halls all the people just stared at Kagome, they couldn't believe their eyes…the once preppy and cheery girl was now a sort of sad looking punk princess. Sango and Kagome continued to walk until they got to their lockers which were coincidently next to each other. Then Miroku appeared behind Sango and grabbed her around the waist.

"_Morning baby, who's the new girl and what is she doing in Kagome's locker?"_

'_What a moron' _Kagome thought as she turned to face Sango and Miroku.

"_Miroku you baka it's me!"_

Miroku looked stunned. _"What Kagome, no it can't be…the Kagome I knew was preppy and cheerful…what happened?"_

Kagome felt like hitting Miroku on the head but Sango beat her to it.

"_Miroku your such an idiot sometimes, Kagome is trying out a new look."_

"_Oh ok, but why?"_

After what felt like an eternity to Kagome and Sango they had finally explained to him what was happening he finally understood.

"_So Kagome, you are using your new look to display your emotions?_

"_Yes" _Kagome stated once again.

Just then the bell rang and it was time for their first classes. Once again Kagome got stared at by everyone in all of her classes. She just gave them an emotionless look that said "what do you think your looking at." And immediately they looked away. She sighed to herself, she would be glad when lunch time came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **at lunch** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome walked out into the school yard and went looking for Sango but then she bumped into the last person she wanted to see. InuYasha.

InuYasha couldn't help but stare (like everyone else had that morning).

"_Kagome is that you?"_ he said in an unsure voice.

"_Uh-hi InuYasha" _is all that Kagome could say. Once again her feet head told her to run but her heart was saying the complete opposite. Before InuYasha could say anything else Sango say what had happened and came to intervene.

"_What do you want InuYasha"_ Sango said in anger. She knew what InuYasha had done and she wasn't about to let him forget and hurt Kagome again.

"_Nothing that concerns you wench." _At that moment Kagome snapped. How dare he call her friend a wench when she hadn't even done anything, and that's when it happened. Kagome slapped InuYasha. All that could be heard was a loud ** 'SMACK'**. Then InuYasha turned to face a now teary eyed Kagome.

"_Don't you ever call her a wench, she didn't do anything you jerk!"_ Kagome practically screamed. InuYasha just stood there shocked before Kagome burst into tears and ran. Sango then followed after Kagome leaving a completely stunned InuYasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **with Sango and Kagome** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_I can't believe it. Me, Kagome Higurashi actually slapped InuYasha' _Kagome thought to herself she now had tear stained cheeks and her eyes were now all red and puffy.

Once Sango finally found Kagome she saw that she was still upset. _'I didn't think Kagome would ever slap anyone, let alone InuYasha…but I have to admit he kinda asked for it.' _Sango thought as she walked up to her now calmer friend.

"_Are you ok Kagome" _Kagome jumped and turned around to see Sango.

"_Sango what happened back there? Did I actually slap InuYasha?" _Kagome asked in a sad tone.

"_Yer you did, wow Kags I didn't even know u had it in you." _Sango stated matter-of-factly.

"_Neither did I, but he did kinda deserve it…I mean he called you a wench and that wasn't fair on you, all you did was help me."_

"_Yer I guess so…come on lets get back to our classes then I'll come back to your house and we can talk later, k"_

"_Ok it's a plan then, bye" _Kagome said as she walked of to class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **with InuYasha** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha stood there like a stunned mullet. He didn't think Kagome would react the way she did, she had never slapped anyone before not even that moron Koga when he had made a move on her. He still didn't believe it…he couldn't think of why she had slapped him and then it sank in.

_/Flashback/_

"_Uh-hi InuYasha" _is all that Kagome could say. Once again her feet head told her to run but her heart was saying the complete opposite. Before InuYasha could say anything else Sango say what had happened and came to intervene.

"_What do you want InuYasha"_ Sango said in anger. She knew what InuYasha had done and she wasn't about to let him forget and hurt Kagome again.

"_Nothing that concerns you wench." _At that moment Kagome snapped. How dare he call her friend a wench when she hadn't even done anything, and that's when it happened. Kagome slapped InuYasha. All that could be heard was a loud ** 'SMACK'**. Then InuYasha turned to face a now teary eyed Kagome.

"_Don't you ever call her a wench, she didn't do anything you jerk!"_ Kagome practically screamed. InuYasha just stood there shocked before Kagome burst into tears and ran.

_/End Flashback/_

"_Damnit I shouldn't have called Sango a wench, but she just interfered at the wrong time…I thought I was gonna be able to speak with Kagome and explain that I was wrong. But no that stupid girl had to come and end it quicker that it began." _InuYasha let a growl escape from his throat and then walked to class with the still faint slap mark on his cheek.

Well hope you all liked it! That was chapter 4…and it's a bit shorter than I intended it to be but yer I had lost my train of thought listening to tone deaf people playing singstar 80's. Please review…cause it's not that hard!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Thanx to all the people that reviewed…you guys rock! All the reviewers' names will be put at the end of the chapter. A big thanx to Kamesha16…you were a big help for this chapter!

**Chapter 5: **a present and forgiveness.

Disclaimer…don't own InuYasha…never have and never will

**Previously:**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **with InuYasha** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha stood there like a stunned mullet. He didn't think Kagome would react the way she did, she had never slapped anyone before not even that moron Koga when he had made a move on her. He still didn't believe it…he couldn't think of why she had slapped him and then it sank in.

_/Flashback/_

"_Uh-hi InuYasha" _is all that Kagome could say. Once again her feet head told her to run but her heart was saying the complete opposite. Before InuYasha could say anything else Sango saw what had happened and came to intervene.

"_What do you want InuYasha"_ Sango said in anger. She knew what InuYasha had done and she wasn't about to let him forget and hurt Kagome again.

"_Nothing that concerns you wench." _At that moment Kagome snapped. How dare he call her friend a wench when she hadn't even done anything, and that's when it happened. Kagome slapped InuYasha. All that could be heard was a loud **'SMACK'**. Then InuYasha turned to face a now teary eyed Kagome.

"_Don't you ever call her a wench, she didn't do anything you jerk!"_ Kagome practically screamed. InuYasha just stood there shocked before Kagome burst into tears and ran.

_/End Flashback/_

"_Damnit I shouldn't have called Sango a wench, but she just interfered at the wrong time…I thought I was gonna be able to speak with Kagome and explain that I was wrong. But no that stupid girl had to come and end it quicker that it began." _InuYasha let a growl escape from his throat and then walked to class with the still faint slap mark on his cheek.

**Continuing:**

Once Kagome arrived at her last class for the day her mind kept replaying what had happened over and over.

_/Flashback/_

"_Uh-hi InuYasha" _is all that Kagome could say. Once again her feet head told her to run but her heart was saying the complete opposite. Before InuYasha could say anything else Sango saw what had happened and came to intervene.

"_What do you want InuYasha"_ Sango said in anger. She knew what InuYasha had done and she wasn't about to let him forget and hurt Kagome again.

"_Nothing that concerns you wench." _At that moment Kagome snapped. How dare he call her friend a wench when she hadn't even done anything, and that's when it happened. Kagome slapped InuYasha. All that could be heard was a loud **'SMACK'**. Then InuYasha turned to face a now teary eyed Kagome.

"_Don't you ever call her a wench, she didn't do anything you jerk!"_ Kagome practically screamed. InuYasha just stood there shocked before Kagome burst into tears and ran.

_/End Flashback/_

'_I still can't believe I hit him. I mean he did deserve it but I still feel guilty.'_

Just as everyone was chatting amongst themselves the teacher walked in and silenced everyone. Then she noticed that one person was missing from the room, and it was InuYasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **with InuYasha** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha was walking around and didn't even notice that it was time for class. He decided that he didn't want to go and besides it was the last class of the day…he wouldn't miss much.

He decided to go and sit in the highest branch of the sakura tree and think about how to talk to Kagome without anyone interrupting.

'_What am I gonna say to her. I want her to know how sorry I am but I don't know how to tell her. I guess I've never really been good at expressing my emotions in word form.'_

As he was sitting in the tree another thought came to mind. He jumped down out of the tree and raced off away from the school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **with Kagome** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat in class. It was the final class and it was really boring for her. All she could think about was having Sango over later and that the weekend was approaching.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity there were only 5 minutes left before the weekend began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **with Inu again** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the idea popped into his head he ran to the mall. He searched and searched until he had found what he was looking for. Once he bought it he ran as fast s he could back to the school. Hoping he wasn't too late.

Once InuYasha reached the school he realized that there were only 5 minutes left before school was out. He rushed down the hall and right to Kagome's locker, he quickly wrote a note and left it in Kagome's locker. The note read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Meet me by the Sakura tree 5 minutes after school, come alone please. We need to talk. Please come._

_InuYasha._

_Hoping that she would come he left and went to wait._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **with Kagome** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was happy, school was finally out and she could go home for the day. As she was walking to her locker she noticed Sango and Miroku walking towards her. As usual Miroku had gotten a bit to touchy feely for Sango's liking so he had a big red handprint on his cheek…(**A/N:** somewhat like InuYasha's) Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"_Hey kags, I'm really sorry but I can't come over." _Sango said in an unhappy tone.

"_Oh ok, how come?"_

"_I have to stay back, the stupid Letcher here got both of us detention!" _sango said eyeing Miroku rather dangerously.

"_Well I guess things never change do they." _Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"_Well I got to go, cya Kags. Don't wanna be late." _Sango said running off.

"_Yer bye Kags" _Miroku said while running after Sango

_Then Kagome continued on to her locker. When she opened it she saw a note sitting there, not knowing how it got there she opened it up and read it._

_Dear Kagome,_

_Meet me by the Sakura tree 5 minutes after school, come alone please. We need to talk. Please come._

_InuYasha._

Kagome looked at the note and then began to think. She came to the conclusion that she would go but she wouldn't stay that long and that she would give him his chance to explain. She gathered her things and slowly walked across the school yard. As soon as she got there she looked up, and sure enough there in the top branch of the tree was InuYasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Inu's POV** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He sat there in the tree thinking the words over in his head. What he was going to say to Kagome and how she would feel after he explained everything and what she would think of the present he got her. Then his nose started to twitch and he looked down. Sure enough standing there was Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **Normal POV** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

InuYasha jumped down out of the tree and was now standing in front of Kagome. Kagome stood there and looked into his amber orbs. Then she spoke.

"_I found the note you left me, what is this all about InuYasha?" _Kagome asked in with a sad tone.

"_I'm glad you came, I just wanna set things straight and I want us to be…friends again." 'And maybe more' _he added mentally.

At that moment Kagome didn't know what to do, her heart was telling her that he was speaking the truth but she still had a hurt and betrayed feeling towards him. She nodded and sat down with her back to facing the trunk of the sakura tree. InuYasha then sat down next to her and he began explaining everything. Kagome sat there and listened to everything he had to say, even though she still felt bad about everything she decided to give him a chance.

She stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. She looked up at him with curiosity visible in her eyes. She was about to speak when she felt his finger press against her lips. He looked at her with hope, happiness and love in his eyes…wait love? Yes it was as clear as day. He still loved her with all of his heart but she was still a bit skeptical about it all. She knew herself that she still did love him, but after what had happened with Kikyo(**A/N:** more like Kinky ho) she didn't know whether or not she could just fall back into his embrace. It had felt so right being with him and yet she still wasn't sure of it. And then to her surprise he produced a doll from his bag. A memory came back into Kagome's mind when she saw the doll.

_/Flashback/_

_A seven year old Kagome walked along with her best friend InuYasha. They were walking and talking until Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were fixed on a shop window, in the window was a beautiful doll. It was a porcelain doll with blonde curly shoulder length hair wearing a beautiful blue Kimono with light purple sakura blossoms on it. InuYasha at that moment came over and saw the way his friend looked at the doll._

"_Kagome if you like the doll so much why don't you just go and buy it?"_

"_I wish I could" said Kagome in a sad tone. "But I don't have enough money to buy it."_

"_Oh, well lets keep on walking, it's getting late and our parents will be wondering what's taking us so long to get home."_

"_Yer ok." Kagome said once again with her sad tone._

_And the two kept on walking home._

_/End Flashback/_

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and then looked back at the doll in his arms. She then smiled and gave InuYasha a hug. He returned the hug and took in her scent, 'She still has the same beautiful scent that she has always had' thought InuYasha. He then reluctantly let go of Kagome and looked at her. ' I can't believe he remembered how much I loved this doll when I was little, he still must really care about me' Kagome thought as she looked over the doll. She then looked at the time and realized she had to be heading for home, her mum would be worried about her if she stayed any longer.

"_I'm sorry Inu but I've gotta be heading for home, mum will be getting worried if I'm not home soon." _Kagome stated with a sad tone. She then gave InuYasha a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards the school gates. Inuyasha once again just stood there as he felt his cheek tingle, with a smile on his face he left and headed for home with a head full of happy thoughts.

Well guys there you have it another chapter…sorry it took soo long to update but I had writers block there for a bit until kamesha16 aka Anna helped me out….thanx again! As I said earlier here are my reviewers thus far:

Coniving– thanx for the review.

Ruvayne – lol, yer your rad as well…thanx!

Ashie Mashie – to everyone hu doesn't kno this chick is like another lil sis to me! Luv ya heaps and thanx 

Neko the cat hanyou– thanx heaps!

Rupali-m – thanx a bunch…and yes Miroku does count and he got slapped as well.

Kamesha16 – girl your mad as…I couldn't have written this chapter without you! Thanx soo much!

Angels-do-exist – thanx soo much for the review…gotta love it when ppl review your stories!

Irokoi-Ookami-Hanyou– lol sorry it took soo long but there was the new chapter…I'll try and update sooner this time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, well I decided I'd better update again soon cause if I didn't I'd loose the interest of the readers and reviewers! So anyways on with the chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, never have, never will…story idea is mine with the help of a few great friends!

* * *

'…' **thinking**

"…"**talking

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"_I'm sorry Inu but I've gotta be heading for home, mum will be getting worried if I'm not home soon." _Kagome stated with a sad tone. She then gave InuYasha a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards the school gates. Inuyasha once again just stood there as he felt his cheek tingle, with a smile on his face he left and headed for home with a head full of happy thoughts.

**Continuing:**

The next morning Inu decided to go see Kagome. Once he was at the shrine he began walking up the countless amounts of steps. _'How the hell does she make it up these stairs everyday after school?' _was all that he could think as he finally made it to the top.

Slowly he collected his thoughts as he walked to her door and knocked. He heard someone moving around inside the house when finally the door was answered by non other than Souta.

"_Hello welcome to the…oh it's just you sorry but Kagome doesn't want to see you so I suggest you leave."_

And with that Souta shut the door in InuYasha's face.

Just as Souta had shut the door Kagome came walking down the stairs.

"_Hey Souta, who was that at the door?"_

"_Oh just those weird people who come to you house and sell stuff." _said Souta, he didn't want to upset Kagome by telling her that HE had shown up.

Kagome didn't believe Souta at all, she had seen InuYasha walking up the shrine steps and walk up to the door. 'Souta must still think that I'm on bad terms with Yash…I'll set him straight later' she thought as she walked to the door.

"_Souta I'm going out, I'll c ya later"_

"_Ok c ya later sis, have fun."_

And with that Kagome walked out the door where she was met up with a very confused Inuyasha. Kagome just smiled and kept walking as Inuyasha just stood. When he finally broke from his daze he quickly ran after Kagome who was now half way down the Shrine steps.

"_Hey wait up" he yelled jumping down the stairs._

When they reached the bottom of the stairs (after a lot of cursing from Inuyasha) Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"_So where are we going today?"_

"_Well I thought we'd go to the carnival, how does that sound?" _Inu asked.

"_Sounds like a plan." _Kagome said with a smile.

InuYasha smiled at this, he felt good when Kagome was happy. She had the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen and he wanted her to smile and be happy. It was the least he could do after everything that happened.

**0o0o at the carnival o0o0**

Once they were at the carnival Inuyasha wasted no time in making sure Kagome was having fun. First they went on a few rides and then went through the sideshow and Inu won Kagome a big plush puppy.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. 'I'm having so much fun with him.' She thought happily as they walked towards the Ferris wheel.

They were in line when InuYasha smelt fear on Kagome.

'What is she scared about I wonder?' InuYasha thought as they got in one of the carriages.

The ride started to move and Kagome latched onto Inu's arm.

"Hey Kagome what's the matter?" Inu asked with concern.

"Umm well…I'm afraid of heights" Kagome whimpered.

'Damn how could I have forgotten she was afraid of heights, I'm so stupid.'

"Kagome I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you on the Ferris wheel."

"It's alright, it'll all be over soon and we'll be on the ground again." Just as she said that the Ferris wheel stopped when they were at the very top. Kagome then had the tightest grip on Inu's arm that it was starting to go blue.

"Yash I'm scared, please can we get off" Kagome said shaking.

"Hold on Kags the ride will start again and we'll be on the ground again, it's alright" he cooed.

And soon enough the ride started again and they both got off, Kagome not letting go of InuYasha's arm.

They walked around some more, they had been at the carnival all day and it was starting to get late.

"Hey Kags, it's getting late now…do you want me to walk you home?" Inu asked shyly.

"Sure." Kagome said with a smile.

On the walk home Kagome's head was buzzing with thoughts.

'I had such a wonderful time today, and he was so nice to me.'

'I haven't had this much fun since the last time we went out.'

'I'm sure he's changed, I mean he came back to me and I couldn't be happier.'

She smiled at that thought, she was happy with him by her side, but one question nagged in her mind…did he love her?

When she finally came out of her thoughts she realized they were half way up the shrine steps. Once they got to the top InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"I hope you had a nice time, I had a lot of fun spending the day with you."

"Yes I had a wonderful day, thank-you very much." Kagome said with a smile.

With that Inu leaned in and kissed Kagome. She was shocked at first but then returned the kiss.

When they parted both were blushing. Inu said his final goodbye and starter heading home. Kagome walked to the front door and sighed.

'This is going to work out, we'll both be happy again.'

With that she walked in the house.

* * *

Well how was that people? I'm sorry for not updating in ages…I sort of lost touch with my writing. To the people who review this story thank-you so much, if I have any reviewers left after not updating in ages? Well laters guys and please review!

Meiun Tenshi


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people, well here is my seventh chapter of 'I just wanna be loved' so read, review and enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha!

"…"Talking

'…'Thinking

**Previously: **

When she finally came out of her thoughts she realized they were half way up the shrine steps. Once they got to the top InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"I hope you had a nice time, I had a lot of fun spending the day with you."

"Yes I had a wonderful day, thank-you very much." Kagome said with a smile.

With that Inu leaned in and kissed Kagome. She was shocked at first but then returned the kiss.

When they parted both were blushing. Inu said his final goodbye and starter heading home. Kagome walked to the front door and sighed.

'This is going to work out, we'll both be happy again.'

With that she walked in the house.

**Now:**

Once she was inside she walked into the kitchen to see her mother cooking dinner.

"So Kagome how was your day?" her mother asked while cooking.

"I had a great day today mum, I'm going to my room and then going to have a bath, call me when dinners ready."

And with that Kagome walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She placed the big plush puppy Inu had won for her on her bed and walked to her wardrobe, picked out her pj's and walked into the bathroom.

She ran the bath water and then hopped in. The whole time in the bath she thought about her day with Inuyasha and then how he kissed her. She blushed a bit at the thought, she hadn't kissed any other boy since they broke up, and she hadn't even looked at another boy in the same way as she saw Inuyasha.

She then hopped out of the bath and got changed into her pj's. When she walked into her room she sat on her bed brushing her hair. She had placed her brush on her dresser when her brother walked in to her room and told her it was dinner time. She followed her brother down the stairs and into the dining room. At the head of the table was her grandpa on his left was Kagome's mother and on his right was a spare seat which was where Kagome sat and then next to her sat her brother.

When Kagome and Souta sat down her grandpa said grace and they all began to eat. Half way through dinner Kagome and her mother had started talking about her end of year formal and what she was going to wear, well more importantly who she was going to have as her escort.

Kagome thought about it for a while before she answered her mother.

"I think I'll have Inu escort me" she said with a cheery voice.

'So that's why she's so happy all of a sudden, Kagome and Inuyasha must have made up. Finally, hmm I wonder if I will get any grand children' Kagome's mother thought with a smile on her face.

Souta had a smile on his face at the mention of Inuyasha. Although he had been protective of Kagome when she and Inuyasha weren't together he really still liked Inu a lot and wanted them to get back together…have you ever tried to play playstation 2 games with a cat? Well it doesn't work!

After Kagome had finished dinner she excused herself from the table and walked up the stairs to her room. She flopped down onto her bed and fell asleep thinking about none other than Inuyasha.

**0o0o with Inuyasha o0o0**

Inuyasha made his way down the many shrine steps and made his way home. While on his way home he thought about the day he had spent with Kagome, from winning the plush puppy to the Ferris wheel incident it wasn't such a bad day.

Once he got home and walked in the front door he was greeted by his mother.

"How was your day dear?" Izayoi asked

"It was great mum, Kags and I are getting along again and we had a great day, I'm going to ask her to the end of year formal…that is if nobody has asked her yet."

"Oh Inu that's great news, I'm so very happy for you" Izayoi said with a smile.

"Well mum I'm going for a nice long shower; can you call me when dinner is ready?" Inu asked as he walked up the stairs.

"Sure Inu" Izayoi said as she thought about Inu and Kagome.

'It's so good to hear that Inu and Kagome are back together, I wonder how many grand children I'm going to get' Izayoi mused as she walked off to find her husband.

After Inu got out of the shower he heard his mother calling him for dinner, with that he quickly changed and went into the dining hall.

"Hey mum, hey dad, fluffy." Inu greeted

"Ah Inuyasha, how was you day? And why do you smell of Kagome? Did you happen to see her today?" Inu-no-taishou asked.

"My day was good dad; I spent it with Kagome at the carnival, so that's why you can smell her on me." Inu said as he began to eat his diner.

"I see, well do invite her around again, she is a lovely young lady." Inu-no-taishou started, "Don't let her be a stranger in this house; she is welcome whenever she wants."

"Ok dad" Inu said with a chuckle. His father and mother loved Kagome like their own daughter same with Kagome's mother loving Inu like another son.

When he was apart from Kagome his parents had been upset, to say the least. But bow that he and Kagome would hopefully be getting back together and everything would be fine. Well that's what he hoped anyway.

After diner Inu excused himself and walked up to his room. He walked over to his bed and stripped down to his boxers. That night he lay in bed thinking about his future with Kagome, would they eventually mate? Would their mothers get the grand children they wanted so much? As these thoughts came to pass he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Well this chapter is pretty short, sort of a filler chapter you could say… sorry if it's a bit over the place but I'm typing this at 1 am and my mind is going a million thoughts a minute. So if you enjoyed this chapter please review, if not…still review cause it's good to have the occasional flame.

MT


	8. Chapter 8

Well guys im sorry to say this but I'm gonna end this story. I know I haven't updated in ages and that didn't help anything but yer this will be my ending or epilogue really to this story. So yer thanks to all my loyal reviewers you guy's rock! Anyways on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't the Inu gang…wishes, wishes...lol

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and Kagome and InuYasha's relationship only got better. They started to date again a few weeks after the visit to the carnival and their kiss. Even though Kikyo was still around she didn't try anything but they wouldn't put it past her. 

Sango and Miroku stayed in their relationship, even though Miroku still had his 'cursed hand' things worked out well for them. Once school had ended the four went on a wonderful summer holiday through Europe and had the time of their lives.

Once they returned from their holiday the group of friends attended Tokyo University where they have still been getting up to mischief…well Miroku mainly, but Sango keeps him inline!

-End-

* * *

Well yer I know that this chapter was really rushed and I could have made it longer but yer I have block exams and then work placement coming up and I am under a lot of pressure to pass my exams. 

I want to give a special thanks to Yoshiko Furu and inventory 815 o3 for reviewing! Thanks for the continuing support! I also wanna give a really special thanks to Kamesha and again to Yoshiko Furu and inventory 815 o3! You guys have given me continued support through this story and I am very grateful!

But before I leave I have one more thing to say, out of the 1527 hits on my story only 40 people reviewed. I'm pretty disappointed about that cause when that many hits are on a story one would sort of expect more reviews. Anyways that's all from me Meiun Tenshi, laters peoples!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys Meiun Tenshi here,

I know it's been ages since I've had heaps to do with school work and the yr 12 formal so yer. I know I'm just making excuses but I've gotta put all my stories on hold that way I can re-think all my stories, maybe take a few off and redo most of them….maybe even add a few more or some new poetry. But yer to all my reviewers and people who like my stories I won't start writing again until nearly December when summer holidays start and I have 2 months to fix all my shit.

Anyways once again I'm sorry but I wanna improve my stories so that they are better for my readers.

Peace out MT


End file.
